Matchmaker Switcharoo
by sorakh
Summary: There are somethings money can't buy. For that, you have to rely on your best friend to find love at the most unexpected moments. LynSain (Caelinshipping), KentFlorina (Samuraishipping), SelainMarth (OCOC) No yaoi oy yuri. R
1. A royal past

A/N: This is the result of WhiteMagick Studios' imagination. The pairings are not the official kind (it's not part of the supports), and it brings a fresh idea that anyone can have someone as their love life. I don't own Fire Emblem, but I own the tactician and Marusu. (The muse of this fanfiction was Sasuke, my Chibi Sain.)

* * *

Sain did not know how to commence his conversation. Especially on a touchy subject, which to him, is always something he rather not talk about in public. Fingers crossed together, his indexes taping his lips; he waited patiently for his substitute liege, Lyndis, to notice he wasn't with the rest of the group.  
  
Lyndis's Legion, as he officially dubbed the group, was made of six warriors and a tactician: two Cavaliers, a Lord (but he considered it as Lady), an Archer, a Pegasus Knight and an Axefighter. Sain was glad their tactician, Marth, was female to balance the situation a bit. He'd prefer to speak to her, but she was currently away to scout for any sign of Marusu, her brother.  
  
Sighing deeply, then inhaling the fresh forest air, Sain closed his eyes and tried to imagine a beach, where the water was cerulean and the sand was ivory. He heard footsteps, familiar ones of a woman. Opening his eyes, he looked behind to see Lyn walking near him. A small smile pasted itself on the cavalier's face as she sat next to him, on the soft grass.  
  
Her face was a questioning one, but before she could speak, he had a finger at his lips. Sain shut his eyes once more, and took a deep breath. It felt strange without his armor, but for him, it was some kind of relief. He mentally thanked Saint Elimine for letting these spirits guard the forest they were staying in at the moment. She stared at him, wondering if it would be wise to make him talk. After all, he wasn't at camp...  
  
His hand dropped to his scabbard, placed next to where he sat. He swallowed his pride to calm him down, and with another breath, he began to speak.

"Milady... I've been wondering for a few days..."  
  
Lyn caught something in his voice, as if he wasn't certain of what he will say. She rose an eyebrow. "You wonder?"  
  
Another breath, this one a chest full, filling his entire lungs of oxygen. His fingers played around the pattern on his sword, which seemed very ancient. It was as if the sword was passed down for many centuries. It also seemed to be of nobility. He pondered to himself, then changed the subject. "Have you ever heard of the Pheraen beach?"  
  
The Pheraen beach, said to be one of the continent's greatest wonder. Why was he asking such question? "Yes, a bit," she admitted.  
  
"At lease once a year, I go there. It's relaxing... I go there to search within me." His voice sounded distant, as if saying those words meant so much to him. It was like he was, indeed, searching inside the deepest parts of his mind, with the way his eyes seemed to glow in the sunlight. She shook her head.  
  
"I had never thought of you as that type of person."  
  
He laughed a bit as he slightly blushed. "I don't travel a lot. That's why I got the honor of having the mission to get you to Caelin..."  
  
Understanding what he meant, she nodded. Silence grew between time, and that causes Lyn a bit of concern. Sain wasn't as talkative as before, now. She observed his features, realizing how handsome he was. His brown hair shone a khaki highlight, which seemed to dance by the blowing wind. It touched his masculine face like a willow's leaves moving in a soft breeze. She blinked, realizing what she was doing. She had to continue the conversation, quick, so she spoke what came first into her mind. "What's my grandfather like, Sain?" "Well," he started, "it depends on whom you ask, really. He treats me like if I was his son. Possibly because of my..." he hesitate for a moment, "royal ancestry." Noticing her surprised look, he added, "It was royal until a century ago. You have heard of the St. Elimine's Day Massacre?"  
  
"Yes. That was horrible." She has heard of that tragedy. Her own was nothing compared to that one. Pirates, leaving no survivors among the civilians and soldiers, destroyed the entire city of Caliwealth. Nothing was untouched, except for the castle, for apparently it was indestructible by the way it was made.  
  
"Only the Royal Family survived, for they fled to Caelin," he mentioned. "The decendance of that Royal Family became the Green Knights of Caelin."  
  
Lyn could not get her eyes off Sain. He wore green armor, somewhat different to Kent's. Can it be that Sain is...? "And you were among the descendants," she pointed out.  
  
He smiled. "Yes. That means I have certain privileges not even a Red Admiral can have."  
  
Only one word could describe what Lyn was thinking at the moment: incredible. "I wouldn't be surprised if some people are jealous of your position."  
  
He shrugged. "Actually, us Green Knights are more feared than everything else. I am stronger then Kent because of my ancestry." His right hand pulled up his sleeve to the shoulder. On his upper arm was a tattoo of a cross. The cross had an odd circular pattern around the lines where crossed. It was a green color resembling her hair. He softly rubbed it. "This is the symbol of the Green Knights. When one becomes a knight, it is consider the come of age. Thus the tattoo is put on the same place on every Green Knight."  
  
She looked upon said tattoo, and touched it's pattern. All of this fascinated her. "I didn't realize you had such amazing ancestry or history."  
  
"Does it seems... strange to you?" he questioned as he darted his eyes towards her. Her glare showed her confused mind, thus he explained. "I mean... The first time we met, I did... uh, flirt with you. I guess it's because I'm so curious about the other gender, even if I have two younger sisters."  
  
"Oh." She gave him a small grin. "Well, it would seem strange when you think about it that way."  
  
Sain looked around the surroundings, hoping that no one was near them. He took once more a deep breath. He knew he had to say it. "Don't tell this to anyone, okay?" She nodded; hoping it wasn't something concerning her grandfather. He lowered his sleeve, and hoped that she wouldn't laugh at him. "Every day, I'm always scared." His voice trembled, as if saying those words took too much effort. "I feel like just going back home, doing diner for my parents when they will come home...for me, doing this is a whole lot of nerve-wracking emotions. It's my first time out of Caelin, if you forget my travels to the Pheraen beaches. So, yeah, I'm a nervous wreck. I can't believe I've hid it so well. I just... Kent can't see me like this. He has no clue I've never travel before."  
  
She stared at him, noticing his soft lips had a few marks upon from being chewed on. "I had no idea. I'm so sorry, Sain. Sorry that you got dragged out here."  
  
"It was by my own will. I choose to come because I felt indebted to your grandfather," he said. She slowly smiled, understanding his reason.  
  
"I'll certainty put in a good word for you when we arrive," she told him as she took his hand. He, however, blushed to the color of a peony.  
  
"It's also a thing of... getting out of my parents' shadows, too."  
  
His words made her loosen her grip on his hand. "They did great things and you trying to show you're just as good?" she reasoned.  
  
"Well, it's not really because of that." Closing his hand over Lyn's, Sain could feel some of the weight off his shoulders. For him, it was a wonderful feeling. "It's because my mother, Alia, is the right hand of your grandfather and my father, Samuel, is a member of Lycia's Elite Ten. I have to live up to their level, thus many things are expected from me. It's nerve wracking, and it doesn't really feel all that good deep within me."  
  
"Oh, Sain." Her hand tightens the grip, and she could feel how soft it was, althought it was strong. "You're a great knight, and I'm sure they're very proud of you. I'll tell them all the great things you did on this mission."  
  
Now his face was a shade of crimson. "Seriously?" he managed to blurt out.  
  
"Seriously. I owe you that much for defending my life. More, even. But it's the least I can do."  
  
He could do nothing but shake his head. "You sound like you're talking to Kent instead of me. I didn't do much..."  
  
"I'm putting in good words for both of you." Sain did nothing but a sound that was a cross between an enfeminated squeak and a manly sigh. "Oh, relax." She gave him a peck on his cheek. "Don't think that means anything, or I'll slug you."  
  
Sain was flabbergasted. "Wait...did you just kiss me?"  
  
"On the cheek. And it's not going any further." She let go of his hand, now that it was feeling a bit clammy. It was possible it came from the perspiration he seemed to have. There had to be something wrong, she knew it, but what she didn't know. However, what she knew was that Sain's face wasn't as red from the blushing, but it was still somewhat flushed. Something in his respiratory system was surely working incorrectly, for his breathing wasn't hard to notice, as it was slightly deep but rapid. His eyes seemed to dance under the light of the sun, even if they weren't moving. Before she could mention it, Sain shuddered somewhat, a hand to his stomach. "You know that butterfly in your stomach feeling you get when you're nervous?" he mentioned, a tiny quiver in his voice.  
  
Lyn was one to be worried. "What about it?"  
  
"I don't know why, but... lately it's getting worst. I've had it since my first day out of Caelin, and it never stopped," he admitted.  
  
She simply nodded. Of course, it was his first time outside of Caelin. It could be the stress. That, or, "Maybe you're sensing a danger or something. Some people get those feelings." She brushes away a few strands of hair that was shading his eye.  
  
"Not really. It stops when I'm in my sleeping bag, but when I'm not, it does that. I didn't told Kent, because I don't want him to think I'm a chicken. But then again, sometimes, I can't help it but worry about Kent, to be truthful." His fingers played with each other while it seemed like he was trying to catch up with the breaths he didn't take at certain points of his life.  
  
"Why?" she curiously questioned, rubbing his back for his comfort. It seemed to help him tremendously. "He can take care of himself. He demonstrated it more than once."  
  
"I know that," he mumbled as his eyes clouded. He looked similar to Kent when he does that, she noticed. "But...he follows his orders blindly. I'm afraid that might be his downfall. I take my orders, considerate them, and see how I can follow them while still staying the same person I grew up to be. Maybe it's because he's making it up for his, well, rebel years."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "I hope he'll have enough sense not to follow orders when they're pure suicide," she grumbled.  
  
Sain's eyes returned to their normal, happy stare. "Well, those are given to my mom," he said.  
  
She felt a pan of pity. "I'm sorry she has to do suicide missions. You probably worry about her a lot."  
  
A simple laugh escaped his mouth. "You do know of the Emerald Queen, correct?" She nodded, confused. "You're speaking to her son." His grin seemed to grow twice its size. Lyn could do naught but gap at him.  
  
"Your mother is the Emerald Queen?" she concluded. She has heard of this particular assassin. No one had ever managed to survive her blows, and her body looked way too young for her age-while she looked in her late twenties, she was to be forty in three years. It wasn't a wonder why she mistaken him to be her age, fifthteen, youthful bodies seems to be part of the family.  
  
"That's why I don't worry too much for her. She's more powerful then what she shows. She seems frail and gentle, but she is a rather strong person. She's basically Kent in a female version of my body."  
  
She could not control herself. His voice was too enchanting not to fall in love. "Sain, I think I'm developing a bit of a crush on you." "Eh?" Sain burrowed his brow, looking away from her eyes. "I don't think I could live with that."  
  
"Why not, Sain?"  
  
"Well..." He begins to fidget around, balancing his body on the gravity pull. "You are royalty. I am a knight. It could never work."  
  
"But, Sain, you just told me you're a descendant of a royal family. That makes no sense to me." Lyn was getting more concern. Wasn't it Sain who said that she was beautiful? Wasn't it he who wooed her with his kaleidoscopic language? Something had to be wrong with him.  
  
He looked at his surroundings. "To be honest, Lyndis, I...I only serve your grandfather because of the way he treated me. If he didn't treat me that way, I would be a mercenary by now. I never liked the authority, for to me...they betrayed my people. If they did help us Caliwealths, none of us would do the Cherry Blossom Gathering each year. The fact Lundgren was never gentle with me also gets that feeling deeper."  
  
"My granduncle? I have a feeling that he's had something to do with the people who've attacked us on our journey." She realized even Sain didn't wanted to be caught up in this nonsense. That's when she noticed it. If Lundgren wanted to kill her, then perhaps... "Sain. We have to get to Caelin as quickly as possible. I wouldn't be surprised if Lundgren were to try something on my grandfather."  
  
"Hmm. I know, but rushing things aren't going to help tremendously," he pointed out.  
  
Her expression was a sad one. "I know, sorry. I'm just worried."  
  
He softly smiled, hoping to bring up her spirits. "I'm quite aware of that, milady." He attached the sheath to his belt, under his right thigh armor. "When I was a toddler, I never got out of the castle, expect for pre-training exercises. I only came to the Pheraen beach when I was 10. When I first left Caelin, I was so worried that I might get sick. But when I saw the beach, I knew it was worth it." He closed his eyes and in his mind, he saw the beach. "Its ivory sand and cerulean water stands out from anything. When you look at the ocean from Sakura," he used the Sacaen name of his land, "the ocean seems green, and it's not as beautiful."  
  
"Why are you telling me this, Sain?" her curiosity was big enough to kill at lease fifty cats.  
  
"It's just... my mother," he began. "I'm a bit of a momma's boy, and when I'm far from her, I do feel like part of my own heart is with her. It's not a good feeling, if you know what I mean."  
  
"I'm happy you're confiding in me. I like it when people know they can trust me." She moved a bit closer to Sain. "I understand your reasons. When my parents were killed, I felt like part of me died with them," she admitted.  
  
Sain let his eyes open, due that no more he could control his inner emotions. "While I've never truly experienced death first-hand, I can comprehend that. When I see orphans... It's ripping my heart just seeing them there." He stared back into nothingness, letting his mind wander upon his dreams and fantasies.  
  
"Oh, Sain..." She couldn't find the words to express herself correctly. She took a deep breath and tried another solution. "I pray it shall be a long time before you do experience death."  
  
"Yes. I hope in my heart the same thing," he muttered, but Lyn catch the words and smiled. Perhaps there was more to Sain than meets the eye and the mouth. The Green Knight then felt a warm weight on his body, a hand touching his chest. "Huh?" He glanced downwards to see his liege upon him. "Milady?" His face turned into the deepest shade of crimson there was. "What are you doing?"  
  
She darted her eyes to his. "Do you object?" she teased.  
  
"Object? Milady, I have no clue what you mean." Everything was spiraling out of control for him. He wasn't expecting her to do this to him. Kent, perhaps, but not him, after all the scoundrel had said to her...  
  
"I like you. I want to know more about you," she explained.  
  
"Uh!" Sain's heart skipped a beat faster than he could say his name. His entire body felt warmer by the sudden shock that was making the wheels in his head spin out of control. His gut started to feel like a few rapiers, crossing each other in said body part, pierced it. He felt like choking on thin air. "I...I'm not... feeling well. I need some time alone," he said, his voice sounding upset. She noticed the discomfort on his face, and quickly stood up.  
  
"Sain, would you like some water? I'm sure that might ease your pain." She asked, hoping she could help him.  
  
"...I'll be fine, seriously." He didn't want to lie, but without control over his body's functioning, he had no choice. This was all too much for him to handle at once. If at lease he told her about his poor immunity system! "It's just a small cramp, really."  
  
"I see. I'll go sit with the others while you'll stay here." She patted his head a bit, smiling somewhat sadly.  
  
"All right. Just no mention to Kent, okay?" His eyes shone a slight illness, however it was slightly hidden by his tiny, forced smile. She forced a smile too, and left the location, wishing at lease that Sain would be released from the clutches of his inner pain.

* * *

M/N (Muse's Notes): This story's script is actually from the role play the WhiteMagick Gang. I hope you enjoyed this story, and please review! No flames, please and thank you! 


	2. Sain is WHAT?

A/N: Woo! Second chapter up! Here's my review response!  
Duderly Bob: Thank you! And as you can see, I've updated. YOUR MUSES WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!

Wandering Cat: Eheh. Never thought you'd see the day, huh? And by the way you've smircked, it seems like you waited for that day. You're right- it's an unpopular pairing (also not in the game), thank you for saying it's well written (I'm actually French), and yes, what's not to like seeing Sain uncomfortable around women for a change? . Oh, and Marusu is actually the direct romaji for Marth's katakana name. Thank you for liking this story! I've seen you're a sucker for Kent/Lyn and Rath/Lyn. Me two! But Lyn/Sain (or Sain/Lyn, depending on the uke. Here, I'm not quite sure who's the uke. It seems to point at Sain, but then again...) is nice, because it's not exactly Canon. Besides, there's so many things with Sain that makes him a great husband for Lyn.

Thank you! I don't own Fire Emblem. I own Umi, the plot and script, and certain made up characters.

* * *

Around her were plenty of colorful wild flowers you can imagine. Daisies, orchids, even violets decorated the grass she sat upon. Nearby was a small spring which cool water flowed within. Florina smiled as she looked upon the skies, observing the clouds' transformation of shapes. A soft sound reached her ears, coming from the camp not far away, but enough to be found unnoticed. She turned around, and even if the man didn't have his armor, she could recognize Kent from a distance quickly. He stopped a few feet from her, a worried look on his face.  
  
"Milady," he began, his accent growling in his throat, "you should not stray so far from us. It is not safe to be alone."  
  
The Pegasus Knight gapped at him. "But Umi told us the spirits are protecting us!" she squeaked, remembering what the water spirit had said a few hours ago.  
  
He glanced at the surroundings. There was no sign of activity, yet the feeling of many presences besides his company still lingered in his mind. "They are, but they can only do so much," he explained. "We should do our best to not put ourselves in deliberate danger. You should at least stay within view of the camp in case something happens." He offered a hand to help her stand up.  
  
"Of course..." she blushed as her palm touched his own. "I'm sorry... for making you worry." With his aid, she quickly got to her feet in no time.  
  
"Come now. We should be in sight of the camp," he noted, letting go of her hand.  
  
"Right." As they walked towards said camp, Florina felt like having a small conversation, perhaps to help her fear of men. Besides, Kent didn't talk as much as she did, she noticed. "Kent... you and Sain... Are you... brothers?"  
  
The redhead shook his head. "We are simply great friends."  
  
She blinked at that. "Oh. Because... it's like you're brothers by your..." she thought for the right word to say. "Devotions."  
  
"Ah, our devotions." He pondered for a moment. "We have a common goal and watch each other's backs. We are comrades both on and off the battlefield." He smiled at his own words. Yes, Sain might be reckless and a scoundrel, but if there is something he's worth mostly, it's his strength. Sain's strength was amazing-he really was his parents' offspring. His skill with a lance was indescribable. Give him a Sacean blade in his left hand, and he would tear down the competition. The Green Knight was someone Kent was slightly jealous of.  
  
"I see." Florina's voice reminded him of what he was doing. "Umm... how long do you know Sain?" she continued.  
  
He mentally deducted the years. "We've known each other for about fourteen years, now," he concluded. Fourteen years already of deep friendship that could be mistaken for brotherly love. It was amazing how time pass.  
  
Florina's eyes had widened almost twice their size. "Oh my. Are you... older that Sain?" She expected a yes from him. What she got instead was a slight blush before he spoke.  
  
"Actually, he is five months my elder." He scratched behind his head for emphasis of his embarrassment. "I suppose it is hard to tell that by the way he acts."  
  
"He's OLDER?" she shrieked. "But...he's two inches smaller than you are!"  
  
"Everyone has his or her own height growth, Miss Florina," he said. "Besides, Sain's family is well known for their lithe appearance."  
  
A pause as she took her time to understand. "A lithe appearance..." she repeated. Did they also wear the same armor as Sain? Wait a minute... "Um...Kent? Why does Sain... um... why does he wear... green armor?"  
  
"What?" He slapped his forehead, making her giggle a bit. "I must've known you would ask... We both work for the ruler of Caelin, however he is a descendant of the Green Knights." She cocked her head to the left, confusion swimming in her eyes. "Of course, you would not have known," the knight muttered. "To put this shortly, the royal family of Caliwealth, after fleeing from their city during the massacre on the day of St. Elimine, went to Caelin. All the descendants became Caelin's famed Green Knights."  
  
"How fascinating..." she managed to spurt out.  
  
"And sad. They were forced out of their city that way. But then, I may never have met Sain." He chuckled then at the thought of Sain as a prince, even though he has seen Sain in such noble outfits.  
  
"Sain's... odd," she admitted.  
  
He shrugged. "He may seem like it at first, but he's not really. He likes trying to woo women, that is all." He knew his friend like the back of his hand, after all.  
  
"Maybe it's because he feels lonely sometimes," she suggested. That stopped him there. She must've studied Sain's behavior well to notice that. Most women never took notice of the other's loneliness, especially because of the mask he wears to hide it. Kent remembered all the pranks the rest of their peers would do to his friend, each time refusing his aid or not letting him play along. No boy would be with Sain, except for the quiet redhead. Kent was too shy to be with anyone else, and Sain was always alone, beat up, with tears in the eyes. Stuck with the smallest soldier in the gang, the younger boy slowly learned that Sain was a Green Knight of high expectation, and that all the ones who hurt him were extremely jealous, since they were simply 6 years old at the time.  
  
Kent looked above in the sky, remembering those times Sain's emotions changed his life. "Possibly. It could be that way..."  
  
Florina then saw a figure walking towards them. Putting her hand over her eyes, she could barely tell it was her best friend. "Is that Lyn?" she asked.  
  
The knight glanced at the same direction. "Yes, it is," he affirmed.  
  
Said Lady greeted them as she walked towards them. "Hey, Florina. Hello, Kent."  
  
"Where were you?" the female knight asked. Lyndis nudged her head towards where she came from.  
  
"With Sain." she told them. "He says he doesn't feel very well at the moment and wants to be alone." Catching their concern, she added, "He says it's just a cramp. Nothing to worry about."  
  
Florina was still frazzled. "Kent, is that... normal?" She let out a 'Eh?' when she noticed the youngest of the Cavalier duo didn't seem too worried.  
  
"He's never been away from Caelin before. He's probably just trying to adjust to traveling. I wouldn't worry," he spoke.  
  
'Wait.' The Sacaen furrowed a brow. ' How could he know? Sain told me that Kent never knew that. This is odd.' "Um, Florina, you get back to the camp, I need a word with Kent." Florina nodded and ran back to camp, leaving the two for a conversation of sorts.  
  
Kent's curiosity, while hidden well by a mask of seriousness, shone within his chocolate eyes. "What is it, milady Lyndis?"  
  
Lyn threw her hands up in the air, a look of exhaustion on her face. "How to begin..." she mumbled. "Kent, Sain told me you didn't know about him having never left Caelin. How do you know now?"  
  
"I have known since the beginning. I know he tries his best to hide it, and he hides it well, but I have been spying on him on his mother's order. She's rather protective of him. I will tell him I know, but not in this time. Besides," he gestured with his hand the landscape; "I would not disturb Sain's peacefulness for the moment. He deserves a good rest." He then shuffled his feet. "However, I am concern why he has a cramp, though."  
  
Lyn tapped her lips with her index finger. "You think it might be more serious than he's letting on?"  
  
"Letting...on?" A frown appeared on his serious face. "Milady, is there something he told you I should know, but he doesn't want to?"  
  
"That's not what I mean!" Saying Lyn was impatient would be likely an understatement. What was it about her? Wasn't she clear enough? "He told me it's just a cramp, but from what you said, it's getting me worried. I'm wondering if he's hiding something from me, too."  
  
Kent simply stared at her. "It is unnatural he asks to be alone when he has one." He blinked when she begun to blush to the color of a peony. "Milady...you are blushing. Is there something wrong?" his voice reflected his concern.  
  
'Maybe he just felt uncomfortable about the way I was close to him. Oh, man.' Lyn couldn't look in Kent's eyes, no matter how hard she tried. She remembered how Sain reacted when she held his hand, of when she kissed him on the cheek, not forgetting when she told him about the crush she had on him. Obviously, Sain preferred to give attention. Something must've made him feel a sense of uneasiness whenever he is the one given attention in a particular way. It could be that the Green Knight felt this was going a little too far for his conscious to handle. "Listen, Kent," she started, "he didn't want me to tell you about his cramp, so if you could please not let him know that I told? I just wanted to make sure I didn't have to worry about it. That's why I said it anyway."  
  
Kent nodded. "Of cour-Oh, no." Lyn glanced at what the redhead was checking. Sain obviously wasn't better, for he was clutching his stomach, and seemed like he would kneeled over at anytime. 'This can't be good,' the younger knight thought. "Something's wrong. I'll go check it out," he offered. She had cupped her hand over her mouth, eyes wide. She quickly followed Kent, hoping that it wouldn't be the worst...  
  
"Sain? Are you ok?" she asked a tad late, for Sain was heavily breathing. Although they were short exhalations, his inhalations came in faster, alarming the two others.  
  
"I don't know why," his voice, inaudible, made his accent faintly vanish. "My cramp had worsened, and I can barely breathe..."  
  
Kent muttered Sain's name, softly touching his confrère's face with his fingertips. The older knight gazed up to him, anxiety in the eyes. "Let's get you some water. I saw a spring not far from here." He pointed towards where Florina was before, hoping Sain could walk at a greater distance to the location.  
  
"All right..." Khaki hair brushed against a shoulder covered in crimson fabric. The two knights headed for said spring as Lyn walked towards the camp, which she entered after a few minutes.  
  
"Ah! Lyndis!" Wil cried out as he noticed her. He then caught her worried face. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
She gazed over her shoulder. "Sain's not feeling very well. Kent brought him to get some water from a spring he saw."  
  
The archer recalled that of the two knights, the green-clad one often showed signs of fatigue, despite his gaiety behavior. "Maybe it's because Sain's overtired."  
  
Lyn pondered for an instant. "Maybe. Florina, could you get a fire started? Wil, could you get some cookware prepared? I'm going fishing." She indicated a river of a kilometer away. "I need something to do." Taking Marth's fishing rod, she headed to that river in a hurry.  
  
Florina did a double take at Lyn's conduct. "What's wrong with Lyn?"  
  
"I have no clue," Wil spoke after being dumbfounded. "If I didn't know better, I'd say she was a little more worried about Sain then we normally would be. And it's not because the situation's bad enough to worry so much. If you get my meaning." He began to pull out the cookware as the Pegasus Knight ignited the firewood.  
  
"You mean she has a crush on Sain?" she reasoned. Even thought she was afraid of men and bows, Wil's cherry demeanor and understanding almost made her forget she was. Besides, he was easy on her, just like Kent.  
  
"Or at least cares about him like he's a little brother," he pointed out.  
  
She sighed. "He's older."  
  
"Well then," he concluded, "I think your guess was closest."  
  
"Oh, dear," she moaned.  
  
The cool water of the spring was enough to soothe Sain's discomfort. Already his cramp diminished to the point of being non-existent. He however continued to sip the liquid, using his right hand as a cup. Obviously he still felt unwell.  
  
Kent combed the ill knight's hair with his fingers. "Feel any better, Sain?" he murmured quietly.  
  
The smallest of the duo nodded, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "Somewhat." He rubbed his eye with his palm. "I do feel tired, but I guess it's because we were on watch yesterday."  
  
"I'll have Dorcas stay on watch with me tonight." A melancholic smile was pasted on the redhead's face. "You get some rest."  
  
Sain suddenly felt as if his head was spinning. "I'm not well...does it shows? Am I warm?"  
  
Kent glanced at him. The amber eyes that usually sparkled were now glossed over. He slid his fingers beneath the black headband then pressed his hand on his friend's forehead. "You do have a slight fever. Perhaps it should be best if you take some time to lie down." Before standing up, Kent filled an empty canteen of the spring water. "We'll get you in some blankets back at camp. Come along."  
  
The Green Knight quickly followed. "Kent? Am I also...pale?"  
  
"Your face is flushed. Paleness may come later."  
  
Rubbing his arms, Sain felt goosebumps then began to shiver. "I'm freezing a bit," he complained.  
  
"We're almost there. Just a few more minutes and you can relax." The duo walked silently towards the camp. When said location was sighted, the younger knight nudged the other, "Looks like they have a fire started. We'll have you sit near the fire and I think you should use two blankets to bundle."  
  
"Kent?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Sain brought his attention to his feet. "Don't laugh at me, but... I want my mother. Badly."  
  
Another sad smile appeared. "That is nothing to be ashamed of. Being sick in travel is hard, especially when you, of all people, is concerned. But you'll have to do without for now."

* * *

M/A: Next time, on Matchmaker Switcharoo, the words that change Fire Emblem forever... Please review, and thank you for your time! 


	3. Kent does the unthinkable!

A/N: Nya! Third Chapter and I've gotten more reviews then I expected! Thank you for all your great reviews! It really brings my spirits up!  
  
Koriku: Yeah, this is more of a Lyn/Sain than Sain/Lyn. Sain is an uke around Lyndis. Take that, Kent! XD Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Maniac-Miko: Heh, yeah. Sain is so OoC, but it fits correctly with this story. I mean, it's his first time out of his home, he's sick, Lyndis is hitting on him, can you blame him? XD Yes, I'm French stuck in an English community. -- Not the best of things, I tell you.  
  
Wandering Cat: SWEET! That's awesome! Yeah, that Marusu-Marth thing is cool. Yesh. Especially Marusu. It sounds more kickass. Nyah. So Rath/Lyn isn't popular? Come on! That's not right! Eliwood/Ninian is as canon as it can be! Oh, uke is the passive one in a relationship. Seme/Uke always. Oh, and the answer about the fishing part was here. I think.  
  
GaretFire: Thank you for appreciating my story!  
  
Narastar: Thank you, but...have you read the second chapter? I wrote about Marusu-Marth. OO  
  
Now, for the story. Disclaimer, you ask? I said it once and I'll say it again: I don't own Fire Emblem, though I own the game in a cartridge inside my GBA.

* * *

Lyn picked up the pile of fishes she had caught for supper. Though, her mind was on a certain situation that couldn't get out of her mind.  
  
'Sain... I hope he's all right.' She remembered too clearly the day that she discovered her heritage. Sain flirted with her, and of course that made her angry, since she despised Lycians. However, when he attacked the assailants chasing her, she noticed the gracefulness of how he fought, and how it doubled his strength. As she received an injury, she recalled how Sain rode his horse, sword in his left hand. His voice still ranged in her head, that day she realized you can't judge a book by its cover, the moment after he had slain her enemy.  
  
'Touch one hair on her beautiful head and I shall cleave your monstrous body in two,' he spoke to the bandits, a deadly air on his face. Never had the glitter in his eyes seemed like blazes to her. A look that even Kent was frazzled at. The bandits, angry at him, tried to attack-only to find themselves dead by the hand of an unmounted Cavalier with a Sacean blade. Known as the Kyrwn, the Sword of Silence, Sain's sword was a gift by Hanon herself to Roland, as a symbol of their friendship. The weapon was lighter and longer than all edges of her land. The pattern on the metal was of a sakura tree. No sword, not even the Mani Katti, could ever replicate the elegance of Kyrwn.  
  
Then there were the countless times he was wounded, all for trying to help weakening the enemy. Though he was injured and bruised, he still fought, not thinking of his own safety. When she was harmed, thought, Sain got into frenzy, unsheathing Kyrwn and used both the sword and his lance against his opponents. Kent tried to reason, only to get slapped at the face with a greenish gauntlet. Never get Sain on his bad side, she learned. He could kick someone trice his size to the next year.  
  
Speaking of his injuries, it didn't matter how serious they were, he would do the same ritual to cleanse them. In fact, he was drenching his uncovered body in cool water. After he rinses the blood from the gashes, he carefully applied the vague appearance of a liquid, which was the vulnerary. Of a rosy hue, the syrupy textured salve had the magical property to instantly sterilize and heal a wound. However, it didn't help the soreness when it came to the larger cuts, so he would have a gauze over them. Even if he were in serious pain, he would still find a way to ease it. Surely this would not be an exception. His fierce boldness could resist anything.  
  
One thing she adored about him was her new knowledge of his royal lineage. She knew there was something about him that was similar to her besides that free spirit attitude they share. Sain's voice, when commanding, did have that royal sound within. She could tell by his accent that his past didn't originated from Caelin. Kent's own was like a stream flowing softly, while Sain's resemble a gigantic waterfall in the midst of an ocean. Lyn shook her head at the thought. 'I sound like Sain that way. Better stop thinking of him before he corrupts my life.'  
  
"Hey, Lyn!"  
  
Lyn turned her head to see who was behind her. There was her tactician, Marth, without her worn copper cape and glasses. The strategist left them with her backpack at the camp. The lack of those items really changed her.  
  
"Hey, Marth," she replied, the shadow of a grin upon her lips.  
  
However, that didn't stop the other girl from noticing her concern. "Something wrong? One of the spirits told me Sain's sick."  
  
Lyndis knew she had a bit of explaining to do. "He is unwell. Kent took him for some spring water. They should be back at the camp now." She stopped, wondering what to say next. "I'm not sure what's wrong exactly."  
  
"Poor guy." She then smiled, touching the key that served as a pendant for a necklace. "Well, Umi here will help to bring him back on his feet!"  
  
The Sacean returned the facial expression. She first learned about Umi when there was no water in sight, the canteens were empty and Kent began to dehydrate severely. Marth had summon the spirit and asked of her assistance. Not only did she fill up the canteens, she could create a fountain using her powers and forming a bowl with her webbed hands. "Tell her thank you, for me."  
  
"She heard it and says that you're welcome to her service anytime, Lady Lyndis," the brunette winked.  
  
"Thank you, Marth. We better get to the camp."  
  
Kent patted his comrade on the shoulder. "Do you feel better now?" Sain's reply was of the sickly stare he gave him. A sigh slithered out of the redhead's lips. "Alright Sain, I'll shove it," he deducted, speaking the Caliwealth version of a well-known expletive in common tongue, which is also a finger gesture he never liked.  
  
"It's not fair..." the elder knight muttered. Knees at his chest, a wooly blanket around his shoulders, Sain's body seemed to be thinner. Florina glared at him and chuckled.  
  
"Sain? Shouldn't you be healthy?" she told him, remembering that the spelling of his name was the same spelling as to the Pheraen word for health.  
  
"CAN IT, Florina," the ill man growled, getting more irritated by the minute.  
  
"Sain, please shut your trap. Be reasonable, you've need of rest."  
  
"Yes, 'Mother'." Looking away from the rest of the group, the Green Knight swore under his breath in his native language.  
  
Kent's smile was one of pity. Sain did go though many hardships, that it amazed him how said Cavalier still managed to have such an innocent spirit. Not only did he never leave Caelin, his hyperactiveness caused him some trouble, thus he needed calmatives to tone him down. He stopped taking them a few months ago, and already the signs of such had appeared on many occasions. Like when they had to stay at an inn while finding the Lady Lyndis, Sain's hormones had gone out of control. Thus, he refused to talk to anyone but Kent. Then when it came to go to bed, it stormed outside, with the loudest thunder he'll ever hear. The blinding flashes of the fulguration outdoors were hidden away by the window curtains. Sain's mind decided this would be a good time to argue with a somnolent Kent. However, the Red Knight wasn't aware of any of this addiction until that day.  
  
'"I'm not going to sleep!" he yelled, obviously pissed off.  
  
The youngest buried his face in his palms, near tears. "Sain, please cool off. We have only enough money for the entire travel, and Marquess Caelin mentioned a budget for such. That is why I only paid for a room such as this."  
  
"I don't care!" There was no lack of evidence the other knight wasn't going to lay this one down. "I'd rather have intimate relations with a disfigured woman than sharing a bed with you!"  
  
Kent knew exactly what to say next. Alia told him many times giving Sain a choice made him do the thing he was asked. "It's either we both take the bed, or you go sleep outside, in the pouring rain, undressed."  
  
"I'll take the bed," the Green Knight meekly answered. Getting into bed, he started to shudder.  
  
"Something wrong?" Kent asked, receiving a foot at the shin. "Sain! You haven't the need to kick me!"  
  
"Sorry, it's just...I'm reacting before I can think. It's just..." Then he began to explain why his behavior was at its peak. "I know it's hard to believe," he finished, "however that's the reason."  
  
"I can understand that. Addiction is very hard to control. You are talking to an old alcoholic, right?"  
  
The eldest of the two felt a slight shiver down his spine. "Meh, not that I care," he smugly answered. Soon he noticed there was a lukewarm object around his torso. He jerked, knowing that the thing was Kent's right arm. "Hey, hands off! We're not an item, and we're not gay!" A pause, possibly for a though that Sain forgot. "Well, you might be bisexual, from what I don't know about you..."  
  
"Sain, think of it this way-we're brothers by our bond. Think of me as the brother you always wanted. Does that helps you?"  
  
A drowsy response of a "yes" was his answer. No squirming coming from the body, the two could repose.'  
  
Looking up to where, unbeknown to him, Lyn has left, said noblewoman was walking towards them, fishes in hand, with Marth next to her, jittery like a June Bug.  
  
"Well, what do you know, she sure do know how to survive the wild." he smiled to himself. "Everyone! Dinner has come!"  
  
Lyndis's Legion applauded for the fact Lyn caught these fishes that was at lease Florina's leg length, and the width of...well, that was being thought of differently by many of the crew. Blushing, the Sacean bowed her head. "Those are the biggest fishes I've ever seen!" exclaimed Florina.  
  
"There's plenty more where they came from, but I think we'll be stuffed as it is with these Moby Dicks. With their size, catching them wasn't hard at all. I only brought four though." Lyn winked at them.  
  
"That's enough to feed the entire Pherae army!" Wil gapped.  
  
Lyn shrugged. "If we can't finish them tonight, we'll wrap them up in huge leaves until tomorrow."  
  
Sain darted hie eyes towards the food, and instantly felt nauseous. "...I'm sorry, but I'm not hungry right now."  
  
"That's ok, Sain." Lyn resented guilt in her heart, but she shoved the instinct away. There was no time for regrets.  
  
"Can I cook?" Marth questioned, her expression of a dog at the sight of its master. "I know a way to use the fishes entirely and still be not too full!"  
  
Wil was downright acting childish. "I'll help you, Marth!" he told the girl.  
  
The Lady gave Marth the fishes when Kent came towards her, the flask of the spring water in hand. What he would say next would change Lyn's, Sain's and his own life forever. He took away his role of Kent the Cavalier for Kent the Matchmaker. "I filled this flask with water from the spring. Could you please tend to him?" he spoke as quietly as possible. She nodded and took the jug, then walked towards the other knight.  
  
"I hope you're not feeling as bad as you seem, Sain," she told him, sitting down next to said person.  
  
"Do I look bad?" he asked as he glared in her eyes. His own eyes seemed to be glossed over, and they were narrowed by the fatigue Sain was experiencing. She could tell he had a headache due to the occasional massage he would do at the temples.  
  
Lyn couldn't face him directly any longer. "Your expression says you feel awful. That's what I'm judging by." She stole a glance to his moist headband. "Plus you seem to be perspiring a lot."  
  
" I... Am?" he nictitated. "Oh, I guess...I am as bad as I seem." He then looked away, self-conscious about his ailment. Lyn could tell he wasn't up to the task of helping anyone now.  
  
"Are you thirsty?" she catechized.  
  
Even if he was ill, Sain knew his face was getting hotter for another reason. "Not really," he chunter to her, and as the words slipped away, he took off the headband that seemed to never leave its place. "It makes me feel warmer then I am..."  
  
"If you feel warm, than it means you fever has stopped rising. Now we just have to try bringing it down." She took note of Sain's inquisitive. "My parents had a sort of baby-sitter for me when I was younger. She knew all types of remedies, about illnesses and taught them all to me."  
  
"Oh, I see." Sain made himself smaller. "I'm feeling chicken right now," he moaned a tad loud. He then regret saying that, hoping the noblewoman wouldn't laugh at him. She only gave him an encouraging smile.  
  
"Don't feel bad about it. It's natural to feel defenseless when you're sick," she justified.  
  
Sain simply nodded. "I rarely get sick, so when I do, it's pretty hard on me. I have a faulty biological defense, and that's why I have that odd wound cleansing ritual."  
  
Lyn listened to his small explanation, then got to work, for Sain was sweltering direly. She took another flask, filled with freezing water (for Marth has frozen it the day before, and all the ice had finally melted), then drench a rag with said water. She began to dab his exposed forehead. "Ah!" His eyes went wild, for he didn't recall the smearing of water on the brow for a moment. Then, he closed his eyes, as his mind made him remember those days when he was ill. Those days when his mother would always sooth his fears and pain with her peaceful voice. He could relive the coolness of each gentle stroke of the wet handkerchief. "This... Ah, I'm sorry, I'm being carried away..." But his mind disapproved. 'Mother... I want you. Where in Elibe are you? I'm scared...'  
  
She sighed heavily. "If your fever doesn't break by tomorrow, though, we'll have to sit you in the river," she told him.  
  
That made him jerk up, eyes wide open. "NAKED?" he bellowed.  
  
This caught Wil's attention. Men would probably know what was going on in his mind by the smirk on his face. He then began to chuckle. "Sain's worried about being naked in front of Lyn in case his monkey decides to take a peek."  
  
"Shut up, Wil," Florina growled. ¹  
  
"Monkey?" Marth questioned. There was no doubt she had no idea what they were talking about? "What monkey? Sain doesn't own a monkey! Why are you talking about Sain's monkey or something? What is going on?" By now, Wil, Kent and Florina were doubled up in laughter. Kent whispered what Wil meant in her ear, and she turned beet red. "Shut UP. I want a change of subject right now."  
  
Lyndis shook her head, hearing what the others had said. "We'll keep you in boxers or something," she said. "I should think you'd worry more about the cold." She passed the rag once more on his forehead, softly this time. Sain's imagination began to take over his mind. He could sense his mother's hand on his forehead after a good compress, her smile when she deducted that his fever was getting better.  
  
"This feels rather nice," he whispered to himself.  
  
"It has too. It's to bring your fever down," she carefully chastised him. He nodded, then shut his eyes once more. He wandered in his consciousness, reliving every moment of Alia's tender care in a time like now.  
  
"This feeling..."  
  
The Lady looked up as the serious knight came closer, kneeling next to his friend. "How is he doing, milady Lyndis?"  
  
She rose her shoulders. "His temperature stopped rising, but the fever hasn't broken yet."  
  
A tiny whimper was heard from the bundle. Kent felt his heart fall into a bottomless pit. Sain seemed more like a child than an adult now and the fact said knight wasn't as mature as one wasn't helping the idea. "You'll be all right, Sain. We will take great care of you."  
  
What Sain said next made the two become preoccupied of his state. It was now certain he was impaired.  
  
"Mother..."

* * *

M/N: Nya! Cliffhanger! That was so much fun to write! I didn't know where to stop, so I continued to RP until I finished this. Next chapter- More about Sain's past is revealed in the form of jewelry... Next time, on Matchmaker Switcharoo! (Now, what you have done, Wandering Cat? You've corrupted Sasuke-chan!) Please review, and thank you for reading this fanfic!  
  
¹ If you have read my bio, you probably know that this part wasn't technicly part of the roleplaying. I added that to show how innocent Marth really is. That was character development at its best. It might not make sense for Florina to say shut up, perhaps even OoC, but to me, making her saying it shows how she's not that innocent. She's simply naive. 


	4. Fever and Sain equals Delirium

A/N: Well, the fourth chapter is quite the chapter, to say the lease. I had the most fun role playing this part. I guess Christina, playing Lyndis here, must've had a little fun playing her role, because she decided to bring in an element from her Escaflowne story which I've help writing! (Well, it's more of an Escaflowne/Fire Emblem crossover then anything...) For the reviews-  
  
Van: Hey, man! Yes, I took your quote. Yes, Sain is on crack. Mental crack, that is.  
  
Chris-chan: Hey, what do you know? The WhiteMagick sistas are together once more! Warning- watch out for flamers!  
  
Wandering Cat: Yeah, I think the plot is based on his sickness... Oh, yeah. It's subtle, but Lyn was fishing to keep Sain out of her mind. Oh, and COME ON, PEOPLE! CONTINUE THOSE RATH/LYN FICS!  
  
Koriku: OO What? You want to know about the monkey? Are you sure? Well, in short, it's slang for a male hood area. Pretty much sums it up. Yes, the thought of sitting in a river naked with Lyn nearby is a comical situation. However, with the fact that it would go a little too far would send Sain in a frenzy. And I don't think Lyn would go that far on "the first day", you know...  
  
As usual, I don't own Fire Emblem. I've also got the aid of my Muse of Romance for this story, Saito-kun from Rockman.EXE fame.

* * *

"He must be getting delirious," she grimaced as she understood what he had spoken. "We should wait and see if he falls asleep."  
  
Kent played with the rim of his left glove. "What if his fever stays the same?"  
  
"If the fever doesn't break by morning, we'll have to dip him in the river," she answered, wrapping her arms around Sain.  
  
Said knight could now barely distinct what was reality and imagination. He didn't catch what they mostly said, only the word delirious. "I-I'm not...I'm not delirious..." he muttered, burying his face deeper in his lap. This wasn't true! He was simply unwell, needing some care and rest. His mother was near; he could feel her presence.  
  
"That's right, Sain," Lyndis cooed. "Now go to sleep."  
  
A small mewl slithered from his lips. He then lay down, his head on her lap, his right arm on her thigh. This disturbed the compress she was giving him. "Yes, milady..." he mumbled. A small blush began to form on her face, however the smile on her face told Kent there was no need to stay there.  
  
"I will simply leave you two alone, so you may help him," he said to her. As he turned around and walked to the other side of the camp, he started to have doubts. 'What if Sain doesn't get any better? It will delay our arrival to Caelin!' His subconscious, though, decided to pay a little visit to his mind. 'Sain will get better. Love can heal anything. Even the slightest of attention can get one feel energized and ready for combat. Never underestimate the power of commitment, Kento.'  
  
Sain wasn't sure where he was. Was he in Caelin, or was he in the forest full of spirits? Wherever he was, he wasn't going to suffer without a fight. So he called out to someone. Someone that was important to him. A woman that could be never replaced no matter what. She loved him, and he loved her. "Mama..." he whispered.  
  
However, Lyndis could fully hear him. "Mama?" she wondered. Then she remembers that Sain's mother, Alia, seemed about ten years younger than her true age. It would make sense that Sain would call her 'Mama' then 'Mother'. She tried an idea that came in mind. "Would you like me to sing a song, Sain?"  
  
If Sain wasn't so confused, he would've burst out laughing, telling her he wasn't a lad anymore. Instead, he shook his head. He'd rather listen to a music box than letting the lady singing him a lullaby, thank you very much.  
  
"Very well," Lyn managed to say as she tried not to laugh. Unawarely, Sain has made a face that even the coldest man would burst at.  
  
She heard footsteps, one that became familiar after all these weeks. "How's Sainy feeling?" Marth questioned as she kneeled next to the duo.  
  
Not knowing where to begin, the Sacean pondered. 'How am I going to explain this was all my fault? If I haven't cuddled him, perhaps this wouldn't be as grave. Better not telling her what happened over there. I hope the spirits doesn't tell her.' She took a deep breath, knowing it will greatly help her. "He's full of fatigue, so I guess that is why he's fevered. Kent and I must've asked too much of his endurance and Sain always begged Kent to keep the smaller part of the watches so that he may rest better. I'm sure that's why Sain was with Kent in the first place, to ensure that he wouldn't overdo it with his duty. Sain here must be stressed out and I'm sure that is not helping his mental state. He was asking for his mother, so I think he might be a little delirious, though he won't admit it."  
  
"In short, he lost it?" Marth reasoned.  
  
"Marth, that's not what I mean! What I do mean is that his fever has taken a hold on him. He can't think strait at all."  
  
"Fine, fine!" the tactician rose her hands. "I got the message! But why does he wants his mother?"  
  
"Mama... Where are you?" Sain surely had an effect on Lyn. She looked down to him, her eyes filled with empathic tears. But closing her eyes, she mustered all the strength to control herself.  
  
'No! I must not cry now! Sain wouldn't like it to see me sad... I must stop thinking of him this way!' She then felt a mysterious impulse to treat him like a child. Somehow it was as if Alia was mentally asking that someone would look over her son. Almost like there was a connection between the two that no matter where Sain was, she could sense what was happening to him. Swallowing her pride, she opened her eyes, staring at the other girl. "Marth? Whatever you do, don't interfere, okay?" Bowing her head so she could see him, Lyn deepen her voice to give it an aged sound. "I'm here, Sain. Shush now. You have to get some rest."  
  
Marth thought that for a moment someone had punched her in the lungs. 'There's no way she can do that! How does she expect to get away with this? Sain will find out its not his mother!' It wasn't her to doubt someone, she knew that, nevertheless she didn't understand how his fever had an effect on him. Medicine wasn't her forte, which was more of her weakness.  
  
Sain now had lost it. He was on the thin line of sanity, hardly recognizing actuality from illusions. Calling out for his mother once more, his left hand reached for his chest, and as he found the location, he grasp an item hidden by his high neck shirt. Lyn touched the item, then searched under his collar to feel a thin, cold necklace. Yanking at it, she unveiled a medallion shape in a rectangle. It was green, with Sacean designs upon them. She had never seen this before. "What is this, Sain? Where did you get it?" she questioned.  
  
"Lyn," Marth gripe, clearly fed up. "Why are you asking him that when he's gone in-'Sain'?" To emphasize her sarcasm, she gestured with her fingers when she mentioned Sain's name. The glower the princess gave to her made her sheepish. "Sorry for the pun, it's fun to joke around with his name."  
  
"Well, just keep any puns to yourself and shut up," Lyndis grumbled. Oblivious to the conversation, Sain asked for his mother a third time. She reclaimed her role-play. "I'm here Sain. Where did this necklace come from?"  
  
Never she had heard his voice this soft or pained. "You...gave it to me...remember?"  
  
She traced his cheek with her fingertips. "Of course, I didn't recognize it right away." That wasn't a lie, for she remembered an object such as this back at her home. "I'm sorry for forgetting such. You have to rest, Sain, go to sleep now."  
  
"Yes, Mama..." Suspiring, he let his body relax to the point it went limp. Only the sound of his breathing told her he was asleep.  
  
Brushing strands of his hair away from his face, she reached down and kissed his brow. "Sleep well, knight of heaven," she whispered in his ear, ignorant to the fact that was the name his own mother would call him at the same situation.  
  
Marth was toying with the medallion. "Check this thing out. It's a locket," she concluded. Indeed, Lyn could see the openings, and the catch. She opened it with a slight difficulty, revealing a painting. The tactician was the first to notice something. "Hey, that woman looks like a Sain version of you."  
  
It was indeed. While the young lady was wearing an exact outfit as Lyn, her figure was different. She had gorgeous amber eyes that the artist made it shine the same carefree spirit of Sain's. Her chocolate-colored hair was cut short, under the earlobe approximately. She, too, wore a headband, of the same color as the one Sain was currently wearing. Yet it was how youthfully beautiful she was that struck the Sacean in shock. She seemed to be around her teens, but next to her was Lyn's mother, who was obviously expecting for said Lady. There was no telling she was way older than that.  
  
"It must be his mother, Alia," the younger woman concluded.  
  
"No, really?" Marth taunted. "There's her name in runic Lycian." She pointed the inscriptions on the locket door.  
  
"I believe I have a similar painting at home. My mother told me once she did this," a gloved hand indicated the plainswoman's dress, "for an important friend of hers while she spend some leisure time away from home. Surely Sain would've met me once when we were children, because now that I think about it... He reminds me of a boy that came to visit my family, with his own. I don't recall much about him, I don't ever remember his name. However, he did have those same amber eyes Sain possesses."  
  
Kent decided to come over once more. "Milady Lyndis, is he better?" His eyebrow cocked a few notches when he saw how Sain was resting, and of the wet fabric still in Lyn's hand.  
  
The royalty shook herself out of her stupor. "Oh, my apologies, I was a bit surprised to see you there. Yes, he is a tad better. He just fell asleep finally."  
  
A sigh from the redhead told her that his heart was calmed down. "Thank you, Saint Elimine..." His hand touched his chest. "Has everything gone well?"  
  
"You can say that," Marth smirked. "Lyn pretended to be his mother. That is so a moment I'll die remembering it." She received a slap courtesy of Lyn's palm. "Ouch!"  
  
"You've impersonated his mother?" Shaking his head, Kent sighed. He suddenly began to snicker. "Reminds me of a story I have read."  
  
The princess glowered. "Kent, Marth, the two of you are incorrigible!"  
  
She said the wrong thing. Not expecting anything but grumbles, she instead receives a horrible impersonation of the Green Knight from Kent. "It is the Sain in me, milady! It takes me over at certain moments!" he pleaded. Her eyes narrowed at his expression of mock innocence.  
  
"Yeah, right. You should have more respect. He's sick right now and needs our help." She crossed her arms, head high.  
  
Marth glared at Kent, the look of a troublemaker on her face. "Never thought I'll see the day Kent would be disrespectful," she pointed out.  
  
He, however, knew exactly what to reply to her discovery. "Instincts, milady Marth. It is called instincts." He then turned to Lyn, back to his usual serious self. "Wouldn't it be better if he sleeps in the tent? You will need to eat. The fishes are almost done cooking." She gave him approval, and he picked his comrade up, slinging him over his shoulder, arms touching his back. "He lost weight..."  
  
Sain decided then to slur awake. "Papa?" he wondered. Lyn and Marth glanced at each other.  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
The tactician gritted her teeth. "This can't be good..." she muttered.  
  
Lyn turned to the males. "Kent, just play along. He's delirious, and in his delicate condition we can't risk making him upset." The redhead swore under his breath. He didn't like this at all. It was enough Sain was ill. That he had lost all sense of reality was another thing. Something that had cost the life of Kent's father.  
  
"Pa... pa..." Sain's head lost support from his consciousness. The Sacean's fist was shaking near her mouth.  
  
"Kent, what are we going to do?" No answer came from the knight, yet she could tell he wasn't in a good mood. In fact, she feared what he was going to do next. His body was trembling, yet there was something on his face that seemed out of place. He was gritting his teeth, his eyes seemed redder, and his knuckles started to turn white.  
  
"Well, perhaps IF YOU PUT THAT FLUXING RAG ON HIS FOREHEAD AGAIN, I MIGHT NOT LOSE MY PATIENCE LIKE NOW!"  
  
The two girls could not close their mouth. Kent had never yelled like this, even to Sain. That the person was Lyndis was even more frightening. He seemed liked he was going to strike them down on the spot.  
  
Lyn was the first to react. She walked closer, held the rag on Sain's forehead, then proceeded to smack Kent's jaw, hard. "We're all upset Kent, but that's no reason to snap at me. I'm worried about him just as much as you are."  
  
Marth realized this was going a little too far for her taste. "Woah, woah. Don't put this into a fight because of such gainess¹," she said, using a slang of her hometown. The Lady turned to face her.  
  
"Well maybe if Kent wouldn't be so expectant it wouldn't be a problem!" A growl escaped the knight's lips, ready to drop down his best friend and slap some sense in the both of them. Fortunately or not, Florina decided to butt in the conversation, after eavesdropping over it.  
  
She jabbed a finger at Lyn. "Don't yell at him! Like you said, he's worried too!"  
  
Marth knew this was going out of control when Lyn told Florina, "Don't you defend him! He's a knight, he can handle himself! So enough reactions to the pouty mini Kents revolving around your head!" The Pegasus Knight had tears in her eyes, but she simply huffed, turned around, and walked to the campfire. Too late did Lyn grasp what she had done. "Florina! Wait! I'm sorry!" No answer came. "Oh, great." She held her head with her free hand. "What's gonna happen now?"  
  
'Perfect for a payback time! This is for Florina!' Marth crossed her arms, swayed her hips to the right, a smirk on her face. "Lyn, I think your brain is mainly made of happily jumping chibi Sains²," she noted.  
  
"Actually, it's filled with ill chibi Sains being tended to by frustrated and frightened chibi mes," Lyn snapped at her. Marth simply did a double take.  
  
"Oh." Her grin came back. "So when's the marriage?"  
  
The girls couldn't tell where Kent's hairline started now. "MARTH!" he yelled.  
  
The lady simply held her head high. "Not anytime soon, so don't order a flower-girl gown yet," she grumbled.  
  
"Was that sarcasm I heard?"  
  
The conscious knight turned to the tactician, with a glare that said, 'I hope so...'  
  
Lyn huffed, eyes narrowed, a scowl on her face. "We haven't even discussed whether we're doing anything more than a friendly working relationship, so YES, it's sarcasm. Why even ask?"  
  
The other female shrugged. "I dunno. It's just the way you act looks like you have feelings for him."  
  
Kent had a moment to ponder on what Marth had said. "Are you implying something?"  
  
"I'm implying nothing!" Rolling her eyes, Lyndis let go of her hold on Sain's forehead. "Let's just put Sain in the tent."  
  
Marth had her hands in front of her. "Lyn, wouldn't it be safer if your cloth still be on his forehead? We don't want Kent to go ballistic again, right?"  
  
The red-clad Cavalier bit his lip. "I will not lose control of my emotions again. I promise."  
  
Bringing him to the tent, Kent laid Sain down onto a stretcher-like portable bed. The white pillow sagged beneath the weight of the young man's head, and his hair fell, due to gravity, around his face and on the cushion. His face was getting paler by the minute, yet it seemed to not look like death. The redhead took a step behind him, biting his lower lip.  
  
"Could you please ensure his heart isn't too fast?" He played with the rim of his right glove this time. "I'm feeling a tad worried..." He slightly bowed and left, his body trembling due to the effects on seeing his best friend this ill. Lyn placed the rag on Sain's brow, then checked under his jaw to see if his pulse was indeed faster.  
  
"His pulse seems to be normal."  
  
Marth stared at the door flap, eyes wide. "What's Kent's problem?" she wondered out loud as she indicated the exterior with her hand. "It's like he's scared to touch Sain, except for carrying him around. As if Sain was quarantined or something." Sighing, she turned around and shuffled to the two. "What do you think, Lyn?"  
  
"I think he believes taking care of the sick is a woman's job." The Sacean pondered for a while. "Either that or he has more faith in my abilities."  
  
Marth may not be a fast talker, but she could start speaking like lightning. "I'd say both."  
  
"...Yugi..."  
  
The brunette still standing gaped at the other one, lying down. "WHAT THE GAI?"

* * *

M/N: Cliffhanger on this chapter once more? Hey, it gets everyone waiting for more, right? Plus, it gives a reason for the WhiteMagick members to continue RP! (Is that a threat, Saito-kun?) Well, please review, and thank you for reading this!  
  
¹Have you been to Smartania? If you haven't, well, gai is one of their slang. I thought it would make sense that Marth would talk like that, since after all, she IS from an advance civilization...  
  
²Me and my friend Coz (a.k.a. Eddy-kun) were chatting when I keep on talking about Sain when he said that. I laughed so hard at that I just had to use it in my fic. 


End file.
